


Resonance

by Mmjohns



Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU set in the modern era with Skye and Bobbi meeting as kids and then getting together as adults, warning for attempted rape triggers and violence, also a little peek of nudity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps honestly I sort of had this plot set out for years, just waiting for the perfect characters to drop into it, please let me know your thoughts  
> Thanks  
> p.s. Daisy isn`t exhibiting any real powers just above average physique

   
The sun was streaming through the window casting a gentle shadow over her as I looked through the door. She rolled causing the sheets to shift exposing her perfectly formed breasts, and causing her hair to catch the light making her look like a Greek goddess. For the life of me I can’t figure out how I ended up with such an angel, but I suppose I should start at the beginning.  
   
   
It was 2002 and I was seven. That was the year I met Bobbi she moved in across the street from me in May, but it wasn’t until July that we met, the day was cold and rainy as so many of our winters are and I was walking around the neighbourhood bored as I had so often been lately. with only one brother whom was 15 years my senior I had no one my own age to play with and things I could do on my own had soon become boring. It was when I was walking passed the alley and heard the cries for help.  
   
I entered the alley and saw them two boys standing over her yelling and slapping her, they looked to be twice my size.  
   
I ran towards them yelling "Hey get off her, leave her alone!"  
   
One of the boys looks at me and snarls "Get out of here freak."  
   
"No leave her alone!"   
   
"Last chance freak."  
   
"No you can’t hurt her I won't let you."  
   
The boy stepped towards me and swung at my head, while laughing "This is   
going to be good."  
   
Time seemed to slow as I leant back as far as I could go, the boys arm missing by a hairs length, as his arm passed I stepped forward and punched him in the ribs, hard.  
   
You are probably wondering how hard a 7-year-old girl can punch, let me explain. You see my brother is a martial artist and has recently achieved his black belt in his second martial art this time it was Jiu jitsu and before that it was Aikido. He always made sure I could defend myself, quite often he came home and taught me exactly what he had learned. I know what you are thinking how could a seven-year-old possibly learn martial arts? The truth is I was no normal 7-year-old I was born with a minor defect, I had twice as many of every organ and my muscle mass and bone density was approximately double as well, in spite of still appearing physically normal, I just appeared a bit taller and a little broader in the shoulders than the average kid my age, it would be fair to say I was built like the proverbial brick shithouse. Any way back to the story.  
   
As I punched him I felt the ribs crack and break and followed up with a savage roundhouse kick that impacted the boy’s knee bending it in the direction that knees aren’t supposed to go. The other boy took one look at the utter annihilation I had caused his compatriot and fled leaving me standing in the alley with one boy on the floor screaming and a girl crying. That is how the police found me.  
   
The police were shocked to see the scene when they arrived it turns out our neighbour had called the police after hearing the screaming fearing someone had been murdered. If not for Bobbi I’m not sure what would have become of me that day but rather than shutting down and saying nothing she told the police what had happened, how the two boys had attacked her and how I had come to her rescue, it would be safe to say that after that we became inseparable, we would spend nearly every waking minute in each other’s company she saw me as her protector and I saw her as the little sister I never had.   
   
   
It was approximately a month later when we were starting school that we saw the repercussions of that day, as we walked into school for the first day there was a large group of approximately 8 or 9 boys all older and bigger than I was walking towards us it was then we learned about their sinister intentions, you see apparently the boy I had put in the hospital was the younger brother of the leader and now he and his boys were going to 'teach me a lesson'   
I took the punch as the leader swung at me and accepted it, I had taken harder hits on the mats training with my brother after all.  
that's when I heard Bobbi yell "don’t hurt him” I turned to look at her as the next punch came  
It was then that one of them made the worst mistake he could have; He hit her causing her to sprawl over the ground crying, don’t get me wrong Bobbi could be an avenging Valkyrie when she had to be, but as I said I might have been a little overprotective. I don’t remember much after that only the smell of blood and a mist of red by the time I woke up I was sitting next to her trying desperately to comfort her, anything to get her to stop crying.  
   
It was later that I was told what had happened by my brother as I sat in the hospital. He had brought me my jacket that I had forgotten in the car and heard yelling coming from around the corner as he came around the corner he saw me fly into a rage and start striking at anything I could get my hands on I used my knees, my fists, my elbows, everything I had as I ripped the gang apart. My brother had never seen anything like it he said that I was like a whirlwind never stopping only hitting. It took him a while but eventually he managed to wake up and pull me off the boys, it was then that I collapsed next to Bobbi.   
   
The final count was 8 boys in the hospital with; 14 broken ribs, 8 cracked ribs, 4 broken wrists and 3 violently dislocated shoulders, and a cracked sternum, not to mention multiple cuts and bruises. I on the other had suffered 2 cracked ribs, a wrenched shoulder, a cracked elbow and a broken jaw. Naturally the parents of the boys tried to sue me and my parents for all the injuries I had caused, but the school had the entire thing on tape from start to finish. the case was thrown out and the judge awarded us my medical costs, but that meant nothing to me because I knew that Bobbi was safe.  
   
When I eventually returned it was to a different school, the teachers there wanted nothing to do with anyone capable of such violence and Bobbi`s Mother told me we couldn't be friends any more. For the next several years I went through the motions day after day: wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, come home, eat dinner, go to bed, repeat. It wasn’t until my senior year high school that anything really changed, no friends just school and home. I hadn’t seen Bobbi in years; her mother had forbidden her from seeing me I was truly alone.  
   
   
It was May and I was now 19, my brother had finally convinced me to go out to a MMA gym he frequented and I had gone after numerous assurances that he would only make me go this one time. It went badly, I ended up in the ring with a 24-year-old Special Forces type. I ended up in the hospital for three days after I landed a punch. It was after that that I went home and locked myself in my room, for weeks I didn’t leave mum would leave food at my door and all that could be heard any time day or night was me pounding away at the punching bag in my room. It was July by the time mum had decided enough was enough, she wasn’t going to do this anymore and came into my room to try and talk me into coming outside, that didn’t work so she grabbed me and I completely shut down, I just crawled into a ball and closed my eyes. She tried everything to get me to respond even having a psychiatrist come by, all he said was that it was a symptom of post-traumatic stress and I would either wake up or I wouldn’t.   
   
About 2 weeks later she had the idea to get Bobbi to come over to this day I don't know how she convinced Bobbi`s mother. Having Bobbi around helped a little but as soon as she was gone I would shrink back into my ball of despair.  
   
It was September when it happened, I had finally gone back to punching things, finally regained a semblance of what I used to be, when I heard a scream and a cry for help. the voice sounded familiar, but who was it? Not mum, then it struck me. Bobbi! I ran out of the house in the direction of the cries without even realizing what I was doing as I reached the alley down the road I heard her scream again and looked to see the same 11 boys from all those years ago standing over her. My mind shorted and I yelled like a beast and charged them. My intent to stop them before anything could happen to her again. I won but I was hurt again, badly one of them had a knife and used it to stab me, as I lay there bleeding all over the pavement all I could think about was at least I stopped them. at least Bobbi was safe.  
   
   
 


	2. Chapter 2

There was an utter sense of Déjà vu as I lay in the hospital bed recovering from the stab wounds, apparently in spite of being separated Bobbi had still been becoming more kickass as time went by, she had gone above and beyond in her training, picking up skills most people could only imagine, but simply being outnumbered had done it they had grabbed her thinking her defenceless against so many, that asshole Grant Ward and his gang had apparently become quite the menace over the last few years, even the police tried to stay away from them, something about the leader being a senators son tends to do that I guess. All in all though things apparently went rather well, apparently after I had seen what happened things pretty much unfolded as they had so many years ago, up until I had been stabbed, apparently Ward wasn’t as stupid as he seemed and had made friends with a soldier John Garrett the same soldier that had so badly injured me, apparently after that things had gone really sideways for them, Bobbi watched as I was stabbed and for lack of a better word flew off the rails, she proceeded to pick up a couple lengths of Rebar and beat them senseless with them, until the ambulance arrived, surprisingly I was the only one with life threatening injuries. However, for me the best part of this had been awakening to find Bobbi seated beside me in the hospital room with her head leaning lightly on my chest.  
Leaning over and ignoring the throbbing pain in my side I reach over to stroke my hand through her hair being rewarded by a small sigh of contentment, suddenly Bobbi shoots upwards looking at me before kissing me tenderly, I’m not too big a person to admit that I swooned at that, hell the last few years had been plenty of time for reflection and I had come to realise something, I loved this girl, more than anyone, I loved her, in spite of everything, in spite of the kiss I had just received her next words shocked me “Daisy Skye Coulson, don’t you ever do that to me again, I don’t care if you’re a walking natural disaster, don’t you ever scare me like that again” then she slowly starts sobbing “I thought I’d lost you, I thought that bastard had finally managed to take you away from me forever”  
“Bobbi?”  
“Goddammit Daisy, why? Why does one of us always have to be hurt when we are together”  
“Bobbi, its ok, I’m here, I’m fine, you’re fine, we`re both fine and neither of us are going anywhere”  
Looking up at me teary eyed she asks “Really, you mean it, you’re fine, and you don’t hate me”  
Hate you? Why would I hate you Bobbi?  
Because you’re always getting hurt protecting me  
“Bobbi, listen carefully, I love you, it may have taken me a while to realise but there it is, I love you, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to keep you safe, I know this might freak you out a little, believe me it did me, I love you, completely, not like a sister, I love you Barbara Morse”  
Tears well up in Bobbi`s eyes as Daisy speaks before she suddenly pulls her in for a soul searing kiss saying “I love you too Daisy, I’m so sorry I left for so long”  
They lay that way for a few moments just basking in the warmth of their love until there’s a small shriek from the doorway and the look to find both Bobbi`s and Daisy`s parents there, Daisy`s parents seem unsurprised and her mother has one of her sly smiles as she watches the two teens, Bobbi`s parents on the other hand, they have looks of revulsion on their faces.  
After a moments pause bobbi’s mother yells “Barbara Morse, get out of that bed immediately” when Bobbi doesn’t immediately respond her mother tries again yelling “Barbara, get away from her, I will not have my daughter performing such actions”  
For her part Daisy thinks Bobbi manages to control herself quite well during the next exchange, she doesn’t yell, she doesn’t cry, she simply death stares her parents as she says “listen here Mother, I don’t care what you like, I don’t care what you want, you tried and succeeded in keeping us apart for years, and I’ll be damned if I let you do it again, I love Daisy and if you can’t accept that I suggest you leave”  
In contrast to her daughter bobbi’s mother seethes as she spews absolute venom at them “No daughter of mine will ever be one of those lesbians, you either get out of that bed right now Barbara Morse or I am done with you”  
“then go, I Love Daisy, I’m staying here”  
Obviously not expecting out Bobbi`s mother`s jaw drops and she stands there like she`s been slapped with a wet fish, that is until Bobbi sees she isn’t moving and says “what part of leave don’t you understand, you said to make a choice and I have so go, be gone witch” as she leans back over nuzzling into Daisy contentedly  
   
Bobbi's mother lets out a loud cry of anger and storms out of the room followed closely by her father. Daisy's parents for their part stay silent as they move across the room until they are standing at the foot of the bed looking down at the two closely interwoven teens, it's Melinda that speaks first saying "Daisy, Bobbi, we need to talk"  
Daisy looks shocked at her parents as she says "No, I'm not losing Bobbi again" before she pulls tightly into the blonde at her side  
Phil jumps in quickly saying "No Daisy, it's not like that, God knows we have no issues with the two of you being together look at Mack and Leo, we don't care if you two want to be together"  
"Really?" Daisy asks looking unsurely at her father “then what do we need to talk about"  
"Well, your mother and I have been discussing the events of the last few years and well, to be quite honest we don't know how we missed it, we wanted to say we were sorry"  
Turning up to look at Melinda, Daisy asks "Mama?" A small quiver in her voice   
"Your fathers right darling, we both owe you an apology, we didn't understand what was happening and didn't fight for you the way we Should have, we're both so sorry"  
   
The mother and daughter exchange tear and hugs quickly, shedding the years of emotional stress they had felt, Bobbi on the one hand was so very happy for Daisy but also quite sad knowing that this was impossible with her own parents. She is broken out of her thoughts when she hears Phil say "Bobbi, have you thought about what you're going to do now, I mean I know you're legally an adult but what I'm trying to say is if you'd like to come me live with us, we'd be delighted to have you"  
The smile on Daisy's face couldn't have been bigger at her parent’s statement, as she turned to look at Bobbi she notices something seems to be wrong so she quickly turns to her parents and asks "give us a moment, please"  
Melinda smiles at her daughter as she says "sure, we'll be right outside"  
   
As soon as they are gone Daisy turns to Bobbi and says "Bobbi, love what's wrong"  
"It's silly"  
"Bobbi, I love you nothing you say will ever be silly or unimportant to me"  
"It's just, it's so much to handle, your parents are amazingly understanding, and to offer to bring me into their home, given they barely know me anymore"  
"Bobbi, my parents love you, I love you, that's all that matters. I think subconsciously at least they always knew how I felt about you, all that matters to them is that, I want you with me, after years apart I know this may be selfish but I just want to hold you in my arms and make sure this isn't all a dream"  
Reaching over Bobbi smiles as she pinches Daisy's cheek through the thin gown she is wearing as she says "Daisy, this isn't a dream, I love you, it’s just, I don't know what to do, I haven't got a job, I can't help support us, it feels wrong to just let your parents support me"  
   
"Bobbi, don't you remember my parents run a private security firm, we both know that you're more than capable of getting a job there, I'm sure Mom could use the help, she's the only other female there capable of dealing with the field operations and I have a job waiting for me with the Cyber department, we don't need to worry about finding jobs, the perfect ones are waiting for us"  
   
"Ok, but, I have one condition"  
"Name it"  
"You let me take you out on a date"  
"Bobbi darling, if that's what it takes to get you to agree then sure, but that doesn't matter to me, I love you and you love me that's all at matters"  
When Phil and Melinda have been waved back in the girls explain their discussion and Phil and Melinda agree so it's decided as soon as Daisy's better they're going to go pick up Bobbi's stuff and then she'll move in, and honestly Despite everything they couldn't be happier


End file.
